


Soused

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: A fanart for Lbilover's "Soused."  Sam's pigs escape!  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



Sam's pigs escape and end up drunk :) 


End file.
